


All My Loving

by czar_feline



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, MinSung through the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: "Do you want to dance?" Jisung asks a little later as he stands on his feet, holding his hand out to Minho."No.""No? Are you saying this look is just gonna go to waste? And listen, listen! Can't you hear the song?" At first, Minho couldn’t hear it but eventually took notice of the faint sound coming from his parents’ room, it’s All My Loving by The Beatles."This is our song now." Jisung whispers then starts to softly sway to the song, his smile starting small until he’s grinning wide.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	All My Loving

**2005**

It has been an hour since Minho stepped out of their door, but he’s still sitting at their front porch, alone and sad. He was excited to go to this stupid prom until an hour ago, before Felix, his best friend, sent him a message that he should not pick him up anymore since Chan showed up at their front door. Minho should have been happy for Felix since his best friend had been crushing on Chan for years, too bad, he had been crushing on his best friend, too.

For a moment he really thought he could finally muster up his courage and confess to Felix since Chan wasn’t showing any interest in his best friend anyway. But the dude really has to change plans last minute, leaving Minho not wanting to attend that stupid prom anymore.

Minho wants to go back to his room, change clothes, and sleep the night away. As he was about to stand and go back inside the house, he heard a loud shriek coming from the treehouse between their own house the house next door. “Oh, that scared me. That scared me! That freaking scared me!” Says the person who fell but still managed to land on his feet and stand perfectly fine. It's his neighbor, Han Jisung.

Jisung then turns to him, smiling brightly, “Oh, Minho hyung! Why are you…?” Jisung asks moving closer to him, “Oh, it’s prom night!” he continues once he sees what Minho is wearing. Minho is taller and just generally bigger than Jisung, but being in high school meant there aren’t many suits that would fit properly, especially in this small town. His suit is probably at least a size or two bigger than him.

Minho groans after being reminded that yes, it’s prom night and he doesn’t want to attend anymore. “Why are you still here, hyung?” Jisung asks sitting beside him. Minho refused to answer still very much bitter.

“No one asked you to prom?” the smaller teases which made Minho snicker, “It's my theory! And I think it's possible!”

“How so?” Minho finally gives in to the conversation though he would still rather go inside and change into a more comfortable set of clothes. He’d rather lie down on his bed and listen to the faint sound of the music coming from his parents' room, The Beatles’ songs are really comforting to listen to.

“Because you’re ugly.” Jisung teases again, laughing on his own.

“You’re wrong though. First I’m not ugly, second, a lot of people asked me to go to this stupid prom, I just didn’t want to go.” Minho replies but the last part was more to himself than to Jisung.

“You rejected them all because there’s someone you want to go with!” Jisung exclaims, his eyes getting bigger while puffing up his cheeks. Minho didn’t respond to this, wallowing again. _Chan and his stupid change of plans._

“What about you, why are you at home? No one asked you?” Minho asks, trying to shift the spotlight away from him. Forgetting for a while that Jisung is a year younger than him and they don’t have prom yet.

Jisung could only laugh after it dawned on Minho.

"Do you want to dance?" Jisung asks a little later as he stands on his feet, holding his hand out to Minho.

"No."

"No? Are you saying this look is just gonna go to waste? And listen, listen! Can't you hear the song?" At first, Minho couldn’t hear it but eventually took notice of the faint sound coming from his parents’ room, it’s All My Loving by The Beatles.

"This is our song now." Jisung whispers then starts to softly sway to the song, his smile starting small until he’s grinning wide.

When Minho still refused to stand up, Jisung pulled him up. Minho finally stands up but he still not dancing, just watching Jisung sway around him.

Jisung then moved closer to him, placing Minho’s hands on his waist and his own on the taller’s shoulder. Then he started softly singing, _“Close your eyes and I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true and then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday. And I'll send all my loving to you.”_

It’s not like Jisung is really asking him to close his eyes, but somehow, he did as he started to softly sway along with him. This would have been nice if Felix were here instead. They would be laughing and playing around.

Then Minho felt something soft on his lips, so soft and so featherlike that it almost felt like it didn’t happen. But when he opened his eyes, he only sees Jisung's back as he runs towards his house, leaving Minho touching his lips confused as hell with the song ending in the background.

**2006**

Minho was over at Felix’s last night, the latter invited him because he and Chan were apparently going through something. He was there in Felix’s room, comforting the other who used a movie as an excuse to cry his heart out. But that didn’t last long though, because, before midnight, Felix’s mother went to the room to inform his son that Chan came over.

Of course, Minho took this as a cue to leave and head home with a broken heart, yet again. It was already past ten in the morning when he woke up the next day. It was pretty noisy outside, it annoys him to no end. It was actually the honk from the car outside that woke him up.

Agitated by the noise, he stood up and peaked from his window down to the road in front of their house and sees Jisung looking up to where he is. When their eyes finally met, Jisung waved to him, but he didn’t do anything, instead, he turned around and went back to his bed to sleep. He didn’t see how the bright smile on Jisung’s face suddenly turns into a frown.

“Minho?” Minho’s mom peaked into his door, holding a plastic container filled with rice cakes. “Are you busy?” She asks him.

“No, not really.” Then his mom hands him the container, “Can you give this to our new neighbor next door?”

“New neighbor?” Minho responds, picking up his hoody to wear it before taking the container from his mother’s hands.

“Yes, over there where the Han's used to live.”

“The Han’s?”

“Yes. They moved to Malaysia last week. Now go, go, before the _tteok_ cools down.”

“Oh.” Was the only reply Minho could offer to his mother who went back down to the kitchen. _So that was the reason why Jisung was waving at him_. He thought the latter was just waving, just waving to get his attention and nothing else. He really didn't know he was leaving.

**2009**

It was starting to get chilly with winter approaching soon. Minho’s already in his first year in college, when he got an offer to study abroad and saw no reason to decline. So now he’s back for the Christmas break before flying the day after Christmas.

He just wanted to rest and spend the days with his parents but was forced to attend their middle school reunion by Felix. Thankfully, he has long moved on from his feelings. He’s also friends with Chan now since all of them are studying in the same university.

The couple was on the dance floor, slow dancing to whatever music was playing. He was supposed to be at the table with Changbin, a friend from college they brought in just because. But the guy really left him after seeing a goddess-like person (according to Changbin) a.k.a. Hyunjin from the other table, telling him, “Minho, you just don’t let chances like this fly away from your hands. I got to, at least, try. Be right back.”

So, Minho’s left alone at the table, playing with his food. He’s getting bored and sleepy so he started playing on his phone when he hears, “Do you wanna dance? They’re playing our song!” Minho almost couldn’t believe what he’s seeing.

It’s Jisung, looking more mature now than the last time he saw him. He's still scrawny but he looks much better now than when they were in middle school. Minho was so lost in his thoughts he did not realize Jisung has already pulled him towards the dance floor. His hands back on Minho’s shoulder and the latter on his waist. He doesn’t remember putting it there, though.

“I thought, you were in Malaysia?” Minho asks a little later.

“Oh, we’re coming back, I just flew earlier because of this reunion. But I’ll be continuing my college here.” Jisung replies. Minho couldn’t stop looking at his smile, it’s the same smile he has when they first talked to each other. “What about you, where are you studying now?” He continues.

“I'm studying in Seoul, but I got a scholarship offer from NYU; I’ll be continuing my college there.” Minho replies and sees the change in Jisung’s eyes, but it was so subtle that if he blinked, he would have missed it. Before Minho could utter another word, they heard Felix calling him which prompted Jisung to let go.

“It was nice to see you again, Minho hyung.” Jisung says before leaving a small kiss on his cheek. It was also the last thing Minho hears before Jisung walks away from him without looking back.

Minho is on his way to the airport when he feels his phone vibrate from his pocket. He doesn’t have anything particular in mind on what it could be, but he's definitely not expecting a friend request from Jisung.

**2013**

Minho is out with his friends, Jaehyung and Younghyun both Koreans whom he met during a club orientation. Jaehyung planned to go around the universal studios since it was his childhood dream to become a musician, but fate had other plans for him, he said a couple of times before.

Younghyun has his film camera in his hands, taking photos of the place and sometimes Jaehyung who would strike a pose at very random moments. Minho was just laughing while watching the two bicker from time to time.

“Don’t move, Minho.” Younghyun says and before he could even react, the former has already taken a shot of him. He’s standing in front of the gate, looking at his right with hands in his hoody pocket.

A few weeks later Younghyun sends him a digital copy which he then decided to use as his Facebook profile photo. The one he used for years was just a photo of him and his cat, Soonie when it was still a kitten. It was taken in 2006 and didn’t bother to change it until now because he rarely uses the site anyway.

A minute later, he receives a notification from Jisung, the latter commented on his new profile picture

Han Jisung

You look great, hyung! How r u?

This then prompted Minho to click on the younger’s profile. He sees that unlike him, Jisung’s pretty active on his account, posting photos every once in a while. The last post was just yesterday, a selfie, they call it, he’s holding a cup of coffee close to his face with a huge grin.

“Minho! I think I finally found what I really want to do in life!” comes in barging in is Jaehyung with Younghyun in tow. “He has found another obsession which would be forgotten, again, in three weeks.” Says Younghyun who proceeds to lie down on Minho’s bed.

“What? No! I swear this time, I’m sure about this. I wanna be an entomologist.” Jaehyung then proceeds to tell him his reasons with Younghyun humming but barely paying attention. Minho on the other hand has completely forgotten about the notification leaving the comment unanswered.

**2015**

A year after college, Minho found a job in New York, he’s now working at a bank with Younghyun. Surprisingly, Jaehyung really indeed pursued what they once thought was just another fleeting obsession and is now in his last year in college. He was delayed by a year since shifted his course, but it’s all good since he’s really happy.

“You need to come home next month, Minho! Are you seriously thinking of ditching your best friends’ wedding?” Felix says through the video call, he has Chan smiling beside him, showing him a copy of the wedding invitation.

“Hey, I wasn’t thinking of ditching you guys. Of course, I’m gonna be there, I can’t miss your brownies! You think so lowly of me.” Minho replies, clutching at his chest pretending to be hurt. But after hearing Minho’s reply, it is Felix’s turn to fake his hurt ranting about Minho’s only coming for the brownies and not for them.

“But dude, do you even have any plans on coming back here or you’re gonna stay there for good?” Changbin interjects. Changbin’s now dating Hyunjin. Sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder if Changbin and Hyunjin would still find a way to be together if Changbin didn’t approach the latter during that reunion.

And he still thinks about what Changbin told him that night.

“I don’t know yet, but my doors aren’t closed.” Minho replies honestly. The call went on for a few more hours until Changbin had to bid goodbye since he has to give Hyunjin a massage. The latter became a professional ballet dancer, and a popular one at that so he’s often booked with plays and other performances. And Changbin is just there to support and take good care of his boyfriend. Changbin’s “I love dark” really turned to “I love rainbows and butterflies.” It was a wonderful sight, really.

The newlyweds are sitting on the stage, with other sets of friends giving their messages to the couple. Minho & Changbin did give their messages earlier in the program since they’re grooms’ men.

Minho is alone again at their table, Hyungjin and Changbin were somewhere in the venue, probably getting some food for them.

On normal days, Minho doesn’t really have a problem about him being single, but sometimes especially on days like this, he couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have someone beside him.

Then at the very moment, the host announced that it was time for another newlywed dance.

The sweetest love songs were being played one after the other. Then a familiar song started playing, making Minho smile. It makes Minho think about that boy who would ask him to dance whenever that song is playing.

Lost in his thoughts, he spilled his water on his pants, prompting him to go to the comfort room.

Then, as if the universe heard his thoughts. He doesn’t know if his mind is just playing tricks on him, but there standing in front of the comfort room mirror is Jisung, the very boy he’s thinking about.

“Minho hyung!” They could still hear All My Loving from there and it’s all Minho could hear right at that moment.

_And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true_

Has Jisung always been this breathtaking? Like quite literally. He has never paid much attention to the younger years back. Now he wants to smack himself in the head.

“Do you wanna dance, hyung? They’re playing our song!” Jisung says beaming like a child as he starts swaying again. Minho was certain, he really fell in love with Felix before. Though he doesn’t feel that way anymore, he really did in the past, or is that only what he thought? Because, this, what he’s feeling right now is something he has never felt before.

Suddenly his chest is too small for his heart beating erratically.

Minho couldn’t believe that of all the places and time he could have these realizations, it had to be in the comfort room of Felix’s and Chan’s wedding reception with wet pants on top of that.

In a pure trance, Minho is swaying along with Jisung, his hands back on the younger’s waist. A smile finally making its way to his lips. And Jisung’s just there laughing lightly until the song went to its end.

“How have you been, Minho hyung?” Jisung asks as they found themselves on the balcony of the reception. The sun had set a few minutes ago and the light hanging at the trees outside were reflecting on Jisung’s eyes. It looked too beautiful; way too beautiful for Minho to handle.

“I didn’t know you’d be here.” Minho says, trying his best to keep his composure.

“Oh, Felix and I are friends and Chan hyung’s a distant relative.” Jisung replies giving Minho his arresting his mile. Minho didn’t know that, his fault for only thinking about Felix back then. Jisung then took his phone, showing Minho photos of him and the newlywed taken years back. 

“I’m so, so happy for them!” Jisung says a little while, “You know what, Minho hyung, I feel like Seungmin’s gonna propose soon.”

“Seungmin?” Minho repeats, it’s the first time he hears the name but at the same time it felt familiar.

“Yes, hyung. Seungmin’s my boyfriend. We met in Malaysia but we didn’t start dating until he went back here in Korea.” Now that Minho recalls, there’s indeed a guy present in almost all of Jisung’s photos on Facebook.

Suddenly he can’t hear what Jisung is saying anymore. Too deafened by the sound of his own heart breaking. He had his heart fallen and broken in an hour. 

Later that night, he drove Jisung home, apparently, they moved to a different neighborhood, "I kinda miss our neighborhood" Jisung says.. Minho could only nod, too focused on keeping himself composed.

“It’s nice to see you again, hyung.” Jisung says once they’re at the front door of Jisung’s house.

Minho nodded and proceeded to walk back to his car, but before he could come in, he heard Jisung yell, “I missed you, hyung” Minho’s breath hitched and he suddenly couldn’t breathe again.

“Yeah. Me too.” Minho manages to say in between choking on his own breath. “I gotta go.” Then he proceeds to start the car as soon as he’s inside and drove home without looking back. It's hard to drive with tears clouding his vision.

**2018**

It’s eight in the evening on a Friday, it would have a good night to have some fun, but Minho’s too tired. Lately, work hasn’t been particularly inducing to him. Don’t get him wrong, it’s a job that pays well, really, really well, but his heart isn’t just there anymore. Lately, thoughts of resigning have been swimming around his thoughts, but he's still lacking some motivation to actually put an action to it.

Minho’s laying on his couch with the TV playing some random show that he isn’t really paying attention to as he’s scrolling through Facebook.

Then he comes across a particular post that he isn’t quite expecting, but low-key wishing.

Jisung updated his profile from "in a relationship" to "single". Minho doesn’t know what he’s thinking but he pressed like, but as soon as he realized what he did, he unliked it. 

Instead, he sent Jisung a message.

Minho

Hey, u ok?

Jisung

Hi, Minho hyung!

Yes, sad but I can manage.

How r u!!!”

Minho

U sure?

I’m fine.

Jisung

Yes, hyung. Dw!

You’re still in NY?

Minho

Okay, let me know if hyung can do anything for you.

Yes yes. Hbu? Still in Incheon?

Jisung

Hyung, sorry something came up!

Ttyl!

Minho

Sure.

See you soon.

Minho re-reads their chat and again he couldn’t help but snicker at his message, _“Let me know if hyung can do anything for you.”?_ Very unlike him. But somehow, it made him happy. Did he just finally found a motivation to actually resign or?

The later that Minho has been waiting for didn’t come, though. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, no Jisung. Minho wondered if what Jisung meant with later was as in later in the next lifetime.

A month later after that conversation with Jisung, Minho decided he would initiate another one, again. Because maybe, just maybe, Jisung had just forgotten about his promise. Maybe he was just busy. So, searched for his profile and couldn’t believe what he’s seeing.

It’s either Jisung blocked him or he deactivated his account. He hopes it’s the latter though.

Minho

Hey, Felix, can I ask you something?"

Felix

What's up, Minho?

Minho

You're friends with Jisung, right?"

Felix

Yep and he's also Chan's distant relative.

Now that you've mentioned him. I wonder how he's doing right now.

Minho

Why? Did anything happen?

Felix

Well you see, they broke up

he and Seungmin

he kinda took it badly?

kept saying he's fine tho

Minho

wdym badly?

Felix

he deactivated all his social media accounts

doesn't go out that much as he used to

but thankfully he'd still accept us whenever we visit him

Minho

oh

can you um

visit him more?

make sure he's fine

please

Felix

u didn't have to ask

or even say please

but don't worry

will do it for u

Minho

thank you so much

**2020**

_and when at last I find you_ _  
your song will fill the air  
sing it loud so I can hear you  
make it easy to be near you  
for the things you do endear you to me  
you know I will  
I will_

Minho has been in Korea for a week now but is still very much busy with some paper works for his new job. Having only just a single job experience didn’t prepare him for the tediousness of changing jobs. It leaves him no time to spend time with his friends. He should have moved back earlier than what was planned.

The residency really got him messed up.

He then took a break from sorting all his stuff at home and went to the nearby convenience store. He's in need of an energy drink or ice cream or any sugar. Table sugar just doesn't do its job anymore.

He goes directly to the fridge to get some energy drink hoping it would give him some more strength. On his way there, he sees a familiar boy standing in front of the bread section. Cheeks puffed up, deep in his thoughts.

Then he remembers what Changbin told him that night of that middle school reunion, _“Minho, you just don’t let chances like this fly away from your hands. I got to, at least, try.”_

He got to, at least, try.

Minho then walked briskly towards the boy and says, “Do you wanna dance? They’re playing our song!”

Jisung, startled, looked at him with wide eyes but didn’t take long before he started laughing. “Minho Hyung? What are you saying? They’re not-“

_“I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing and hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday, and I'll send all my loving to you.”_

“Hyung! What are you doing?” Jisung asks again, now beet red since Minho isn’t particularly quiet with his impromptu performance. Jeongin the part-timer that Jisung befriended almost approached them, ready to throw hands to someone who hurts his favorite hyung. But Jisung was quick show his thumbs up which Jeongin understood. _It's okay._

“Jisung, you don’t understand, it’s-" Minho’s suddenly bit the bottom of his lips and pulled his hair, then he reached out to hold both of Jisung’s hands. He just can’t tell him what he’s thinking. If he won’t do it now, he’ll never know if he’ll ever have a chance with Jisung again. Fate has really been funny to them.

“Hyung, calm down, tell me what you're trying to say slowly.” Jisung says, squeezing Minho’s hand, calming Minho down so effortlessly. Minho looks straight to his eyes, but his chest feels too small again. His heart could explode at any moment now.

“Jisung, what I’m trying to say is…” Minho starts, it clicked in him, Jisung has always been this breathtaking, arresting, entrancing, he wasn’t just looking at him that’s why he didn’t notice, “I’m in love with you and I wanted to know if you’re willing to dance with me forever with our song playing softly in the background?”

Jisung’s eyes widen, and it scared Minho. Minho’s face slowly contorts to fear, is he too late?

Then, Jisung started laughing, “All My Loving isn’t even playing in the background hyung, it’s the convenience store jingle.” He says then he starts singing, _“Close your eyes and I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true.”_ Minho then felt the familiar pair of hands settling on his shoulder and his hands which had waited so long for this and finally settled on the younger’s waist.

Minho finally smiles again and sings the next part, “ _And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday. And I'll send all my loving to you._ ”

“It really took you fifteen years, Minho hyung. But yes, I am very much willing.”

“Jisungie, baby.” Minho says from behind Jisung, they’re on the older’s bed, cuddling on a chilly night. It has been a little over three months or exactly a hundred days since Minho and Jisung started dating, and yes, Minho would proudly admit that he’s counting it.

They had dinner earlier, Minho cooked Jisung’s favorite food which he had only learned recently. He’s learning a lot about Jisung and he couldn’t help but fall in deeper if that's even possible. He can't believe his younger self for being so stupid, but he's more than glad to have the rest of their lives ahead of them now.

“Hmm?” Jisung replies, slightly turning his head to look at Minho.

“I love you.”

“Yes, I know, I love you too. Just today, you’ve probably told me that at least a hundred times already.” Jisung says giggling as he finally turns around so he can look at Minho's eyes. “I’m not complaining, though.” He continues before leaving a soft butterfly kiss on the older’s lips.

“Oh, god, I’m so in love with you.” Minho announces before going for a full-on kiss.

All My Loving still playing softly from Minho's laptop.


End file.
